chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: The Advent Saga
IIn a desperate struggle to prevent the evil Nova from ripping apart the universe James and Janine Avalone fought with their friends to stop the villainess from doing so. Along the way the twins were informed of Shadi Gavin, the possibly future counterpart to James' old friend Sparks Enigmar. One of their friends, Boombomb the Hedgehog is extremely suspicious of Shadi however and tells them to use the Nexus (a strange energy existing in most universes) to stop Shadi as they stayed behind rather than going ahead with their friends. What ensues is Shadi confronting Nova when James appears during the fight and impales Shadi with the Nexus. James' will to do what's right and protect his friends is registered by the Nexus and teleports Shadi, James and Janine out of the universe, seals the universe tearing hole and freezes Nova and her ship in a strange crystalized form. Our heroes are left to recover the Chaos Emeralds and save the world. James, Janine and Shadi all end up in a new universe similar to their's but with an entire new feel. With new rules, friends and enemies they have a lot to learn if they wish to survive and/or get back home! Welcome to the first of many adventures in: (lol blu forgot to make a topic for the series name that'll be voted on in chat later for now just go read the rules). Rules/Set-Up Stuff #Have fun. #No godmodding!!!!!!!! #No powerplay. #You gotta stay, upbeat, upbeat, upbeat! #This is chronologically the first thing to happen in the series so this will be many of the characters' first time meeting. #If you have any ideas for subplots hit me up in PC. #Don't bleach spill. If you add an obnoxious amount of characters you'll be fallen. #No derail!!!!! # Feel free to use any type of writing style script or story. Plot Overall Plot: *Advent: James, Janine and Shadi enter a new world and meet it's inhabitance, locations and rules. Subplots: * Current Events: *James and Janine arrive in Sunset Park (Station Square) *Shadi has arrived in Metropolis and will be found by Thalassa. Characters Add characters you want to be featured in these episodes. We'll be starting in Station Square/Metropolis so try picking characters you plan on living in those locations and we'll find a way to introduce characters living in other locales later. Start in Station Square (James/Janine) *James Avalone (3K) *Janine Avalone (3K) * Twirls the Fox (Blu) * Bishop Greenfeld (LegionDX) * Valant Gramarye (LegionDX) * Taiki the Dragon (3K) * Fraener the Dragon (3K) * Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog (2.0) (Apallo) * Crymson the Cat (2.0) (Apallo) * Diana The Hedgehog (2.0) (Apallo) * Baxton the Lion (Apallo) * Valerius Bates (Tyflo) * Tyflo Cantemem (Tyflo) * Jadir the Wolverine (Tyflo) * Falco the Eagle (JJHero) * Sara the Canary (JJHero) * Holly the Fox (Holly) * Debra the Echidna (Holly) Start in Metropolis (Shadi) *Shadi Gavin (LegionDX) *Thalassa (LegionDX) *Macario the Cordylus (Tyflo) *Kouta Yamaguchi (Tyflo) *Lunar from the Stars (Boombomb) Start Elsewhere (Statewhere they're starting using this list of locations) * Minako Yuki (LegionDX) - Westopolis * Yuuka Kaiba (3K) - Westopolis * Apallo The Hedgehog (2.0) - Space? Act 1 It seemed like there were mere moments between what had happened between James and Janine with Nova and both of them waking up together just now, James sighed, standing up and looking around him as he rubbed his head, feeling rather groggy. "Hey hey, what happened? Janine?" He looked down at his sister, who was just waking up, "Where are we, James?" James scratched his head, looking around him. "Looks familiar, but I almost didn't recognize it... It looks intact." James snapped his fingers, "I'm gonna go ask around 'what happened'. Y'wanna tag along?" Janine nodded, stepping up behind James and following him as he wandered around the area with vague aim. Two males sat on some benches lined spread across the pavement, a brown arctic-fox who looked slightly different to the rest of the inhabitants to the world and a slightly pompous looking red culpeo to be specific, they had docile smiles on their face and spoke happily to each other, they looked familiar somehow. The red culpeo noted the two others walking without aim and quietly spoke out to them. "Excuse me, you look lost.", He tried his best to look friendly. In the distance, coated in shadows, he stood. He was blue, or so he reckoned. His wings were definitely blue, but as for the rest of him he was unsure. It had been a long time since he last looked in a mirror. But he had seen them. The two impossible beings who appeared out of thin air. They didn't look like they were from around here. They definitely looked more wealthy than the normal kind around here. He leaned back into the shadows, and decided he would follow them, but keep his distance for now. Something seemed... off about them. Category:LDX's Continuity Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Chillverse 2.0